Love affair
by vamplover87.9
Summary: lemon involed  how can you choose to between to two people i love so much? How can I  choose when these man did everything for you.? How can I  choose when smile and keep you warm at night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 , Bettween two heavenly angels

Misaki thought to himself " how can you choose to between to two people i love so much? How can I choose when these man did everything for me.? How can I choose the way he smile At me and keep me warm at night? Misaki thought as he was hitting himself in the head.

3 month earlier

"Usagi-san don't make that face" Misaki said looking at his face trying not regret his design on moving out " don't go Misaki you can live here." usagi-san said as he grab Misaki bag away from the door. "Ugasi-san you know I just turn twenty four and I need to be more independent. I'm just four blocks away so you can always visit said Misaki as he takes the bags away from Usagi-san and head for the door. " WAIT" shout Usagi walks towards then pushing him forcefull And kisses him on the lip then slowly pushing him against the wall making him quiver in pleasure. As misaki push usgi-san off him trying not devoured by pleasure then he grabs his thing and goes out the door.

Misaki is now twenty four he has changed a lot. He became taller and stronger. He rids a motorcycle and even has a six pack. His skin is a light tan and his penis has grown As well. The real reason misaki moved out becAuse he getting tired of the Bs everyday it was like a movie playing over And over. Seeing usAgi -sAn scAry face in the morning next getting piss off by usagi-sAn for writing him in his fantasy book then when he gets home for work hAving usai-saN touching him and have him devour his testicles. Misaki didn't mind the last part but something had change. So decide to change his look And move out.

As misaki Arrived at his apartment on his motorcycle he saw something beautiful on the top floor it was tall and blue with pale majestic skin.

Nowaki saw motorcycle pull up to the parking lout. The person got off the motorcycle and grad the off the bags off the mortorcycle. i guess he my new next door neighbor Nowaki thought then the person slow pulled off the was beautiful his face structure, his everything I felt never so much desire after hori-sAn left me for the son of a bitch.

Nowaki didn't realize some one speaking to him. As he thought what hori-san had done to him he look and said "WhaT!" he sAid not realizing who it was " oh I'm sorry did interupe your day dream" said the handsome boy

" Oh I'm sorry for being rude said nowaki to the boy " what did you say again"

"No problem I just wanted to say hi And introduce myself" the boy said

" ok welcome to the neighborhood, I'm nowaki"

" thanks, I'm Misaki"

" do u need help with your bags"

"Sure that would be great"

As Misaki unlock the door to his apartment. He felt new being as he got settle in his knew home

"hey let my help you with that" Nowaki said try help me careheavy box. Suddenly the box feel over and then I landed on nowaki. He has beautiful eyes but still not getting up from their possession.

OH MY GOD HE IS ON ME thought nowaki then instantly looking at either.

"hey misaki I got some stuff for your new place" usagi-san as he walk in with several bags then look to someone who could be threat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Misunderstanding **

" oh, thx usagi" misaki say getting off nowaki acting like nothing happen then he walk usagi get the bags out his hand.

" who this misaki" usgai say trying not to get piss off. He already mad that he moved out and now he has a new friend.

" oh, this is nowaki my next door neighbor. He was just helping me out with my stuff then we fell on either" misaki said try to aviod any eye contact with usagi-san eyes.

" oh, hi nice meet you misaki dad" nowaki said to usgai then heared misaki laugh all the sudden then look at usagi wounding why he was get mad.

" he not my dad" misaki said still laugh really hard like the one you as you start to cry and can hardly breath.

" I'm misaki lover" Usagi-san said then misaki suddenly got queit looking at usagi-san he wanted to drop kick his ass.

Nowaki thought to himself " how in the hell his sexy mother fucker with this old as man. He gotta be 33 cause he 24 wait let me see. So he had to be 19 when they met so he to be 28 so 20,29,21,30,22,31,23,32,24,33 yep the right.

"Oh, that nice" nowaki said as he was walking out the door into his apartment.

"Thanks a lot usagi, now their goes chance for a new friend" misaki said putin the thing he gave him in to refrigerator.

" he called me your fucking farther and you stood their laughing your ass off" usga-san said as he close the door

**Lemon starts warning sexual Behave not for children!**

"**Hey misaki lets makes some memories in your Apartment" usagi-san said as he took off his shirt then grabbing his handing pushing him on the bed "Wait Usagi.. He couldn't finish his sentence cause usagi lips next slow moving down to his nipples sucking on them like paserfire then he moan in pleasure.**

**Usagi san he said when he felt usagi large touch his penis. Misaki took off his shirt then took usAgi in a deep kiss. Gradually putting him self on usagi then slow moving his hand down usaig chest making his lover moan. He was loving the sound out his lover mouth then he slow suck on his nipple. Usag-san didn't notice misaki was going lower HE NOICE WHEN MISAKI SUCK THE TIP OF HIS PENIS SLOW LICKIN IT MAKING HIM MOAN MISaKI NAME.**

**THEN SUDDENLY SWOULD IS PENIS GOING UP AN DOWN. USAGI WAS ON THE VERGE O CUM, MISAKI FELT USANi ABOUT TO Release SO HE WHEN FASTER.**

**AS HE CAME IT INTO USAGI MOUTH MISAKI LICK IT All up every inch .**

**Lemon ends!**

Their was a knock at the door. As misaki got up off usagi san gave him a quick kiss. He walk to the door.

" misaki is everything okay I herad a lot of nosie from your room" nowaki said look at misaki " what on your mouth" he knew what it was just wanted to see expression.

"oh, its nothing just some wipe cream to celbrate my new AtpaTment" he said nervously " it just a Misunderstanding"


End file.
